


Don't Leave Me Yet

by drownalltheboys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad Porn, Teacher!Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownalltheboys/pseuds/drownalltheboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius finds out his Uncle Alphard passed away suddenly and desperately needs Remus to reassure him that he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me Yet

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently found out someone near and dear to my heart is dying of cancer. They only have months left and are on end-of-life care. I wrote this quickly because I needed a way to cope. It's unedited/unbetaed, for which I apologize; all mistakes are mine. I thoroughly hope you enjoy this. Kudos always make a girl's day. Love you all.

Sirius was at work when he’d received the news. His cousin called him and Sirius quickly answered, conveniently on his lunchbreak and mid-bite into his sandwich. 

“Hello?” he answered through a mouthful. 

“Sirius, where are you right now?” Andromeda asked.

“’M on my lunch break. I’m looking through a Christmas catalogue trying to figured out what to get Remus,” he said, setting his sandwich down on its wrapper and flipping the page. “D’you reckon he’d hate me if I got him another jumper? There’s this red one that I think he’d look- “

“Sirius, I need to tell you something,” Andromeda said, her voice flat and ragged. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Sirius who immediately questioned her, “What’s wrong with your voice? You sick? Shit, do I need to go to the doctor and get some vitamin C? I know I visited last week, but do you think I’ll be safe?”

“No, Sirius, it’s not that,” she said with a humorless laugh.

Sirius felt his mood shit instantly. “Andi?” he said, terrified for her to answer. The fear in his voice sat heavy on the tip of his tongue. 

“Sirius, I…”

“Stop saying my name so much. You’re really scaring me, Andromeda,” he said sternly. “Spit it out!”

“Uncle Alphard is dead. He died last night,” she sobbed. He could barely understand her. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head softly. “No, no, I don’t believe it!” He could feel his eyes become slick with unshed tears. He vigorously rubbed at his eyes with a closed fist, unable to find it in him to care that he was smudging his makeup. All he could think about was the last time he’d seen his uncle. Sirius had just brought him groceries and tidied up his house the week before, and he’d been completely fine. 

“I’m so sorry, Sirius,” Andromeda sobbed, barley able to speak. 

“Was it…was it quick?” he asked fearfully. He felt his arms cover in gooseflesh when he asked, silently begging.

“He went in his sleep,” she answered. 

Sirius’ chest deflated with a long breath he didn’t know he was holding and his eyes closed in relief. 

“Thank you for telling me,” he whispered.

“I wanted to tell you before your mum sent a letter,” Andromeda told him. 

“I wouldn’t want to hear it from anyone else but you, Andi,” he said, his heart swelling in appreciation for her. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Sirius,” she said. “Take it easy, okay?”

“I will,” he promised.

***

His boss had graciously agreed to give Sirius the rest of the week off and sent him home early. He cried the whole way home, wiping furiously at his eyes every few minutes to get rid of his tears. When he finally pulled up into the driveway of the house he shared with Remus, he turned off the car and took in a shaky breath. He gathered up his things and trudged up the gravel driveway, not bothering to go through his normal routine of checking the mail. All he could think of was how thankful he was that his partner was home and how much he needed him in this moment. 

He unlocked the door, throwing it open and unceremoniously dropping his belongings on the hardwood floor, not caring if any damage was inflicted to either. 

“Sirius?” he heard Remus call from his office. “What was that? Are you okay?”

Sirius felt his feet hurriedly carrying him through the main living area, down the hallway, and through the doorframe of Remus’ office. 

Remus looked up in time to accept a lapful of his sobbing partner. He threw his grading pen and glasses onto the desktop and immediately wrapped his arms around Sirius’ back, pulling him close and allowing him to bury his face in Remus’ collar. Sirius’ shoulders shook violently and he let out chest-wracking sobs. Remus could hear the utter despair in his partner’s sobs. They were genuine cries of pain, and Remus had never heard anything like it from Sirius. His own eyes filled with tears as he felt his heart break for Sirius; he didn’t even know what was wrong, but he knew it had to be detrimental. 

“Sirius, what is it? What’s happened?” Remus asked as soothingly as he could manage. One hand was buried in Sirius’ hair and the other busied itself drawing small patterns up and down his back. He could feel Sirius’ sobs begin to dry out as he hiccupped, the sound as small and delicate as Sirius felt. 

“Uncle Alphard died,” Sirius deadpanned. His voice was muffled with his face hidden in Remus’ jumper, and Remus felt Sirius’ fistfuls of the material slowly begin to loosen as he sat up, hands now flat against his chest as he looked up at Remus. 

His eyes widened as he took in what he’d just heard. He knew how Sirius felt about his uncle. Sirius would be nothing without him. He was kicked out when he was young and his uncle had taken him in without a second thought. He’d practically raised Sirius, even while he was still living with his parents. This was the man he’d inherited his moral compass from; everything he stood for was because of him. 

“Remus, I feel so alone,” Sirius cried, tears running down his cheeks anew. 

Remus put his hands on either side of his face and kissed away each falling tear. “You’re not alone, Sirius. I’ve got you,” he said with a small, reassuring smile. Sirius looked up as Remus used his thumbs in the sleeves of his jumper to wipe away the makeup under his eyes. 

“Tell me what you need,” Remus requested solemnly. 

“Do you still love me? I need to hear it,” Sirius said, lifting his hands to hold Remus’ face as well. 

“I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything, Sirius. Myself included. You have my whole heart,” Remus assured him, stroking his thumb over Sirius’ cheek. 

“Show me,” Sirius whispered, leaning into his touch. “Please, Remus, I need you to show me.” 

Remus pulled him close and pressed a kiss onto his open mouth, immediately skipping past a peck, knowing exactly what his partner needed. Their lips began to move in sync, hot and needy, and Sirius straddled Remus in his chair. 

“I need you,” Sirius begged as Remus kissed his jaw, moving down to his neck and his collar. 

“Yes,” Remus breathed against him.

His hands tightened around Sirius’ thighs, wrapping them around his waist as he stood up. He stepped forward, knocking everything off the surface of his desk and setting Sirius down on the edge. His glasses, pen, and all the papers he’d been grading fell to the floor with one fell swoop, but it went unnoticed to the two men. Sirius quickly reached out to grab the ends of Remus’ sweater, pulling it over his head and whimpering when Remus pressed their groins together. 

“Hurry,” Sirius whined. “Need you in me.”

He tiled his head back as Remus kissed him, gently lowering him onto his back. Remus reached down to open the button and zip of Sirius’ trousers, proceeding to remove them and his pants in one fluid motion. Sirius sat back up to help remove Remus’ trousers and pants.

“Do you have any lube in here?” Sirius questioned as Remus unbuttoned his shirt.

“I don’t,” Remus said. “I can go get- “

“No!” Sirius cried, pulling him closer. His eyes began to glisten with tears again. “Please don’t leave. Please.”

“Okay,” Remus nodded.

“Baby, take me to bed,” Sirius said, desperation evident in his voice. 

Remus complied, carrying him down the hallway to their bedroom. He laid him out on the bed and quickly collected lubricant from the bedside table. Sirius parted his legs wider as Remus settled between them, and Remus quickly coated his fingers before pressing a single finger inside him. Remus leaned up to kiss Sirius as he prepared him, and Sirius kissed him back with ardor. When he was finally ready and Remus pulled away, Sirius was breathing heavily, desperate for the next move. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Remus gently lifted his legs, spreading them wider and hitching one up around his waist. Their eyes met and Sirius nodded in reassurance. Remus slowly started to press into his entrance, letting out a heavy groan as he slid into the tight heat. Sirius let out a loud, long cry and let his head fall back as Remus entered him. Once they were completely joined, Sirius felt full and all his emotions came flooding back. 

“Go,” Sirius grit out, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Sirius, are you okay?” Remus asked breathlessly, still stationary in his movements. 

Sirius didn’t answer, instead grabbing Remus by the shoulder and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. “Love me,” Sirius whispered, begging. 

Remus slowly canted his hips, much to Sirius’ relief. He let out an appreciative sigh and laid back, enjoying the moment and trying to forget. Chants of _I love you, yes, yes, yes ___danced on his tongue. Remus pinned his hands over his head, intertwining their fingers and kissing Sirius’ neck.

Remus suddenly grabbed Sirius’ hips, rolling him on top. “Set the pace, love,” he told him. 

Sirius sat up and slowly began to move up and down. He leaned back to brace himself on Remus’ thighs, letting his head fall back in sensory overload. “Come here,” Sirius said. Remus sat up and Sirius wrapped his arms around his shoulders to hug him close while they made love to one another. 

“I love you, Sirius,” Remus said, meeting Sirius’ half-lidded gaze. “I love you so much.” 

“I feel it,” Sirius moaned. He rocked his hips quicker, feeling his climax build more and more and letting out a soft cry when Remus grasped his cock and rubbed it in time. “Yes, yes, yes!” Sirius moaned, his climax hitting him hard and overwhelming.  
Remus pushed him backward until he was flat on his back and fucked him through it, following shortly thereafter and moaning lowly, calling out Sirius' name like a prayer. 

He pulled out and moved to roll away, but Sirius wrapped his legs around his waist again and pulled him down. “Please don’t leave me yet. I don’t think I could bare it,” he said, embarrassed at the tears springing up in his eyes again. He felt vulnerable and small. Remus knew this and continued to hold him. 

He didn’t think he could bare leaving him either. 


End file.
